


The Evil Queen intimidated by dinner with the in-laws

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Regina SwanMills, Tumblr Prompt, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: A dinner with the Charmings. Regina is freaking out. Emma to the rescue.See beginning notes for the prompt I received for this.





	The Evil Queen intimidated by dinner with the in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "Hm. The EvilQueen intimidated dinner with the in-laws?" "Oh shut up."

“Hmm. The Evil Queen intimidated by dinner with the in-laws.” Emma smirked over at her wife, who was throwing all of her clothes out the closet and over her shoulder.

 

“Oh. Shut up!” Regina scowled. “I have nothing to fucking wear… why do they even want this stupid dinner? It’s pointless.” Regina argued.

 

“Regina please… you know why babe, they’re just trying to welcome you… welcome us as a married couple.”

 

“Well they should send a letter instead” 

 

Emma couldn’t help but snort at her wife, who was now a crumpled mess kneeling, scrunching up two pieces of clothing in each hand on the floor as the rest of her clothes surrounded her.

 

“It’s not funny Emma. This is no laughing matter, now would you stop giggling and Help me, please. For the love of god help me!” Regina cried

 

“Hey, hey babe, it’s okay” Emma explained walking over to Regina and squeezing her shoulders from behind.

 

“What about this?” Emma picked up a tight fitting, laced, black dress, with a pair of black ankle boots.

 

“No-”

 

“Regina just try it on.” Emma frowned holding it out for her wife to take.

 

“Fine” the brunette sobbed, standing up and waving her hands so the dress that Emma was holding now appeared on her body, she then slipped her feet into the black ankle boots. 

 

Emma held Regina on both sides of her body pushing her towards the mirror “See you look beautiful” Emma smiled lovingly, kissing her neck from behind.

 

“Are you sure?” Regina frowned dusting herself off.

 

“Of course I’m sure.” Emma laughed “You need to stop getting so stressed about these dinners; my parents love you Gina… not as much as me. But they do love you”

 

“Really?” Regina smiled gently, turning round to look at the blonde who had her arms wrapped around her waist. The brunette placed her forehead against Emma’s gently, before placing her lips onto her wife’s and kissing her as subtly as possible. What would I do without you? I love you”

 

“You’d probably die without me…” Emma laughed again

 

“And I love you too, now come on or we’ll be late” Emma smirked, slapping Regina’s ass and grabbing her hand, walking out the door.


End file.
